IWasKidnappedByAVampire
by 0n0es
Summary: Anyway, Claire, a normal 16 yr. old girl, has found herself face to face with the most stunning boy in the world, who happens to be a vampire, but what happens when he kidnaps her?
1. First Sight

_**This is plain random…but I'm hoping it will attract some readers so here ya go!**_

**Iwaskidnappedbyavampire, and I'm falling in love with him!**

Hello, my name is Claire, and I lived a normal life.

Normal…high school…life.

Notice the past tense. –sigh- anyway, I live with my dad. My mom died when I was young. But my father has taken over that role because he is a female impersonator. He is saving up enough money so that he can go to the doctor's and lose the wing wong (I use that word a lot) and gain a va jay-jay (again, commonly used word) but he always encourages me to live my life, and fall in love with my prince charming. But the thing is, I don't wanna wait for him to come, I want to live my life and not worry about love…for now.

Ok now onto why my life isn't normal anymore…I was walking to work (I don't think a cashier counts) when I saw this beautiful man. I stopped dead in my tracks to admire him. He had beautiful blonde, spikey hair. He looked about 17. He was in shape, although he looked skinny, he had muscles. He was about 6 ft. tall (while I was 4'5). The one thing that got my attention the most, was his stunning golden eyes. They looked like two golden eggs. He smirked when he saw me admiring him, and I blushed and ran inside. I clocked in and got to my register, I tried to focus but all I could think about was that boy.

It wasn't until a smooth voice said "Do you have change for a twenty?"

that I looked up and saw the boy, I instantly blushed and stuttered

"Y-you have to buy something first."

He sighed and reached for a candy bar. I scanned it and, without looking up, said

"T-that'll be 59 cents."

He handed me the twenty, and I typed it in. I quickly got the amount (as usual) and shoved it into his hand.

"Have a nice day."

"Although it may be your last"

I looked up startled and he walked away. I then decided to head home early, I was walking up to my boss when someone screamed.

"Oh my gosh! He has a gun!"

Then, it was a train wreck, everyone was running around and pushing people to get out of the way, I got pushed down by my boss and got knocked out by some little old lady's HUGE dog.

I woke up a few minutes later, feeling myself wrapped up in something warm, but breathing. I looked up and it was the boy. I gasped and he looked down, chuckling.

"Scared, are ya? Well, it seems that this is your first time being kidnapped by the Vampire Mafia. ( I know, soooooo original)"

The Vampire Mafia? What kind of sick joke was this?

"But don't worry, we won't kill you, at least not now"

He smiled a wicked smile. I shuddered. What was going on? I'm only 16! And yet I'm in a car, with some guy I just met, who is claiming to be in the –dramatizes- Vampire Mafia, and he wants to kill me.

…

What kind of fucked up nightmare is this?

---------------------------------

_**I just wanna say that this is out of the blue so please don't judgmental. Review?**_


	2. Confined

_**IwasKidnappedByAVampire and I've fallen in love with him!**_

Hello everyone! I am sitting in the back of a limousine, with someone who is claiming to be a vampire and wants to kill me, this is normal. ;D

The so-called vampire was staring intently at me.

"W-what's your name?" I squeaked

"Why do you want to know" He asked glaring at me

"Because I don't want to call you 'so-called homicidal vampire' forever."

He chuckled, "The name's Derrick"

_Derrick, it's sounds like a prince's name. Well he deserves it I mean, look at him! He's gorgeous!_

"And yours?" He questioned me

"Claire" I blushed

He then took my face into his hand and brought me up to meet his eyes, he stared into my eyes as if he was seeing right through me. I was redder than a tomato. He chuckled and whispered in my ear.

"You'll make a very fine hostage"

I shuddered from the lowness of his voice.

I then quickly pushed off him realizing the position we were in and he fought for a minute but then just smirked and let go. The look in his eyes was anything but playful.

The limo then came to a stop, and Derrick blindfolded me, then carried me out of the car and into a building. We walked for about 10 flights before he flung me onto a bed. I yelped, and hurried to take the blindfold off. I thought that I would be in some dump, but then again, they don't call it a mafia for nothing.

The room was a light gray, with white drapes open to let the sun in. Then I noticed the bed I was sitting on was silk, I looked down and saw a black pattern in the white comforter, with matching sheets.

I then looked up to find the slender figure of my captor, Derrick.

"I hope you find this room to your liking." He said

I just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Do you not like the room? If you want I could get Maria in here to change it-"

"No! It's wonderful really! I love it!"

He smirked and walked up to me, he then placed his hands on my shoulders and leaned up against my neck as if he was going to bite me. But then he raised his head to my ear and whispered.

"You look cute when you blush"

I could feel my face getting hot. He just snickered at my response.

"I'll be back soon, I need to go find someone, can you behave, or do I have to tie you to the bed?"

I pouted "I'll behave"

"I'll trust that you know what'll happen if you try to leave?"

I looked at him confused.

His smirk faded. He got into a crouched position and with lightning speed, he had me down on the bed in a position that I couldn't even dream of escaping from, and with his lips hovering over my neck.

"Can I trust you?"

I just nodded

He chuckled. "Good, if you need anything just call for Marie"

He then left without another sound.

I sat there for about 20 minutes when I heard my stomach growl

Oh, yeah…I forgot! It's 6:00 I usually eat something around this hour, usually a protein bar.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Then the door slammed open.

"I heard your stomach dear, are you hungry?"

This must be Marie 

I looked at her and took it all in, she had dark brown hair, all wrapped up in a tight bun. She was wearing a blue, sleeveless dress that went down to her knees. She was also wearing black pumps. She was beautiful, any man who'd look at her would fall instantly in love.

I was guessing she was everything but the maid.

"Ummm…. No thanks I'll be fine." I stuttered

"Oh nonsense! I don't want you to starve."

"I'm fine, really I am"

"Well, fine. If you're gonna be stubborn…"

My stomach growled again, I blushed.

"I thought so, come with me"


	3. WalMart

Thank you all for reading :3 

**IwasKidnappedByAVampire and I'm Falling in Love With Him!**

I carefully followed Marie, not too close in case she wanted to pounce, and not to far away for her to ask questions. We went down the stairs and into the kitchen. The kitchen was even bigger the my room! It had everything a housewife could dream of I hate that analogy there was a Kenmore Elite Refrigerator in black, stainless steel oven. A wall with a built-in microwave, and on the farthest wall from me, there was a cuckoo clock.

"So, what would you like?" Marie asked me.

She looked like she was ready for anything I could throw at her.

"I'm not sure…" I really wasn't

"Take your time then." She smiled the warmest smile I've ever seen.

It took a few minutes then I said

"Ramen."

"Ramen?" Marie looked at me quizzically

"Yeah, you know, instant noodles?"

She made a face. "Are you sure? I don't think we have that."

"Oh, never mind then, I don't want you to go to any trouble"

"No, I'll get it. I'll be back soon" She went to get her coat

"Wait! Let me go!"

She stared at me for a moment "No way! If you were missing when Derrick gets back…" She shuddered "God only knows what he'll do."

I finally understood, Marie was frightened of Derrick. I couldn't blame her, I mean if he didn't have the looks of an angel, I would be scared myself.

"No worries! I'll tell him we had to get some ramen, I'm sure he'll understand and besides…" I walked up to her "You don't know what flavor I like."

She smiled "all right, but this is between you and me."

"Deal!"

We got to WalMart in under 15 minutes. We walked in and headed directly for the Foreign Foods section. I glanced at the horrid display of ramen and sighed.

I guess they don't really have it 

I started to walk away.

"Excuse me sir? Can you tell me where the Maruchan Ramen is?" Marie asked in her sweetest voice.

A skinny, pale boy turned to her. His face was covered with acne and blemishes.

"Sorry, we're out"

"Oh, that's too bad." She pouted "Now how are we gonna feed all those poor kids Claire?"

I finally caught on "I dunno Marie, maybe they can just eat whatever is in that special meat at school."

The acne boy looked up "Wait!"

He then reached in a box and pulled out a smaller box

"Here ya go"

"Oh! Thank you kind sir! The kids will appreciate this!"

The boy blushed and we walked away.

"You scheming devil, you."

"I learned from the best" she smiled an evil smirk

I smiled back, just as evil. "It's a good thing they had creamy chicken flavor"

She laughed "Yeah, I guess so!"

We got outside and she turned to me "Is there anything else you need?"

"An escape plan"

"What?"

She then looked forward and saw why I stopped. I started running, I don't know why, I just ran, I ran as fast as my incredibly short legs could take me. It felt like someone was following me. Then I heard someone asking the man to stop. I then realized it was Marie. I ran faster. I ran and I ran and I ran. Then I was alone. I felt the person closing in on me. As I waited for the sweet embrace of death, another figure appeared. Then suddenly the first figure disappeared. I was then picked up and carried. I knew who it was, the cold, steel arms around me, and the slow cool breath on my forehead. I looked up to see Derrick. He looked down at me, furious, and slightly chuckled.

"Will you ever listen to me?"

_**--------------**_

_**Thanks to all my readers! Please Review!**_


	4. Scolding

Thank you to all my readers 

**IWasKidnappedByAVampire, And I'm falling in love with him!**

I was kinda scared when I walked alongside Derrick. His eyes were filled with rage, and yet, there was pity for Marie, who let me out in the first place. We walked home in silence. All that could be heard was my uneven breathing, it seemed to annoy Derrick, so I tried breathing through my mouth. Didn't work. Derrick sighed in frustration as we walked through the door, as he was about to say something, I hurriedly rushed into my room and locked the door. It didn't take long for him to start banging on the door.

"Claire! Open this door right now!"

I didn't dare respond.

"Claire!"

I could feel his patience reaching its end

"Claire, please open the door"

I could tell this was the calm before the storm, but I unlocked the door, ready for the sweet embrace of death.

He had his hand raised as if was gonna knock again. He then immediately put it down before he scurried into the room.

I closed the door behind him.

"Now, can you explain to me why you were at WalMart? Or should you start with why I should ever trust you again?"

"I'll start with WalMart."

I paused for a moment and told him exactly what had happened. It took about 20 minutes but he didn't seem bored. When I finished, he was still looking at me intently, as if looking into my soul to see if I was lying.

"All right, now why should I trust you ever again?"

I thought for a moment and sheepishly replied

"Because I'm still here?"

His eyes widened in shock a little, he then out his hand to his mouth, suppressing a laugh. But he couldn't hold it for long, he let his laugh out and let his head fall back.

His laugh was contagious, I pressed my hand firmly against my lips to stop myself. Before I knew it I was trapped between Derrick and the bed. He smirked and leaned his head against my neck. I froze. I thought he was going to bite, but he just tilted his head to my ear and whispered

"You may live longer than I expected"

My face was beet red. I then, without thinking, retorted

"How so?"

"If you can withstand an attack from a vampire…well, you might live longer"

It took me a while to realize that the guy that was following me was a vampire.

"Oh, I didn't know"

"Well, you're new at this so, it'll probably take a while to tell the difference between vampires and humans in the dark."

He then smelled my hair.

I shivered.

He smirked.

I blushed.

I looked up.

He looked down.

His face got close to mine.

I licked my lips self-consciously

He then closed his eyes.

Got up.

And walked to the door.

Before he left he turned to me and stated

"You are a very dangerous creature."

-------------------------

I stared at the door, waiting for the angel to return, but after about 10 minutes I knew he wasn't coming back. So I looked around my room, looking for anything to do except sleep. I found a book. It happened to be my favorite book.

Diary of Anne Frank 

I had always loved this book, I always cry though, no matter what mood I was in before.

I mean, when I shut this book, I still have family, friends, and a life. When Anne closed this, she had her family, and only hope that they would make it out alive. On the last page, I knew she was done. She did not.

And with that thought, I started crying. I quietly sobbed at the foot of the bed (I found the book under the bed) I wrapped my arms around myself.

What if I never make it out of here alive? What will happen to my father? What about my friends? School? My love life?!

I then heard the door squeak open, I quickly dried my eyes and hopped on the bed.

I then realized it was Marie and sighed in relief.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You're reading, I should go!"

"Wait! Don't go!"

She stopped.

"What did you need?"

Marie blushed

"I wanted to apologize for not helping you, you just ran so fast! I was surprised that guy could keep up!"

It was my turn to blush.

"Oh, and I had to tell you, the heater just broke. Derrick is worried about you….He wants you to take his room."

"I'll be fine, really I will."

"…It wasn't a request"

I sighed as I got up and walked down the hall to Derrick's room. He was waiting, without a shirt. Blushing as I passed him, he noticed and smirked. I wanted to smack that smirk off his face. I walked into his room and notice that it was like mine, but darker. The walls were black, his bedding was black with white sequins. Basically the colors were reversed from our rooms. I then heard the door shut. I spun around to see who it was but I couldn't see in the dark. All I felt was the warm embrace of the one person whom I had just wanted to smack.

I didn't want to kill the moment but…

"What are you doing here?"

It seemed that my mouth did.

He chuckled. "Am I not allowed in my own bedroom?"

"While I'm here, yes."

He then picked me up and carried me bridal style to the bed. He laid me oh-so gently on the silk comforter, and crawled on top of me. He whispered seductively in my ear

"You _really _are a dangerous creature."

He got off the top, and laid beside me. He pulled me up to his warm chest. I couldn't complain, except that I couldn't read _Anne Frank_ now, but I guessed that this would be of more importance... however that is.

-------------------

This is actually the longest chapter I've ever written (I know it's sad) But I hope I can write more of these!  Review!


	5. Tea Party

Thank you for your kind words everyone! I'm glad you all like it. It will only get better from here.

**IWasKidnappedByAVampire and I am falling in love with him!**

I awoke the next morning feeling cold. I felt like something left an imprint on me and I was missing it. I turned over to see that Derrick was gone. I laid there for a few minutes, then I finally decided to get up. I walked over to the door and went for the handle. Only to have the door slammed right into my face! I couldn't think or see coherently because there was a blinding pain in my nose. I fell to the ground, my hand never leaving my nose, and looked up to see Marie.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Let me help you!"

I simply pushed her away and crawled over to a chair.

She was still freaking out so I put a hand in the air.

"It's alright, you didn't see me, and I didn't see you, no one's at fault here."

My voice was muffled by my hand tightly on my nose.

"I still feel terrible about this, can I get you an icepack?"

I nodded quickly and she left.

I hoped I wasn't bleeding. I was afraid it would trigger on of the vampires in the house to come after me and suck my blood. But since Marie didn't seem phased by my nose, I assumed it would be all right. But then again, she was so worried, maybe she wasn't paying attention. Girls do have a habit of doing that.

While deep in though, I didn't notice Marie standing in front of me with an icepack. She was rambling on about how this was all her fault and that she would be indebted to me.

I quickly grabbed the icepack from her hands and walked out of the room.

I walked down the stairs and tried to look over the blue obstacle in my view, for I dare not take it off. I then noticed someone standing in front of me laughing. As he got closer, I noticed that he was handsome. He had black curly locks, porcelain white face, and abs that could crush a soda can full of soda.

"You must be Claire."

He walked closer to me and took my hand into his and kissed mine.

"My name is Nathaniel."

I instantly blushed, although it was hard to see beyond the words "Blue IcePack"

But he politely laughed and took away the icepack. He then offered me his arm, and I took it.

"Let me show you around."

We walked through hallways filled with beautiful paintings from which the likes I've never seen. They didn't seem to be family portraits, so I assumed these were ancient.

"I see you like the paintings?" He inquired of me

I looked toward him and said a little too excited.

"Oh, yes! Of course! I absolutely adore them!"

He was a taken aback, but not too much to change his smile.

"Yes, it seems that you are a little Paleontologist of the Arts"

He chuckled.

"Is there anything that really catches your eyes?"

I started to shake my head until I turned it and gasped.

It was the most beautiful painting I'd ever seen!

In the painting there was a mother holding a child, but the child looked like a monster. The mother was hiding the child in a blanket, to keep away from the coming villagers. The villagers had pitchforks and torches, along with spears. Some were aiming, some have already shot them into the mothers back. But there was another child, a little girl. The mother was offering the child to the girl, as if telling her to run. The little girl looked as if she had understood.

I stared at the painting for a while longer until I looked down and saw the title

The Great Mother Octavia 

I gasped again and I bumped into Nathaniel.

His face was suddenly serious, and he spoke with a low whisper.

"She is the reason vampires like me can exist in harmony with humans. If it wasn't for her, the world would still be at war with us."

He smirked

"But I'd much rather be at war, than turned into a horror figure and have kids think that Dracula actually is what vampires are!"

He scoffed, he seemed angry.

He looked at me and somehow he calmed down. He smiled

"Come on, you have to meet Sophie"

I looked up at him as he offered his arm again, I took it and followed him into the courtyard.

-----------------------------

We walked into the sunlight and I shield my eyes of the ominous glare, then I saw a little girl on a swing set. She had golden locks all curled up a perfect bun. She had the cutest smile on her face, as if she was truly happy. I couldn't help but smile at the image of the girl looking toward us and yelling for Nathaniel, as if seeming him was the best thing that had happened that day. I watched the little girl run up into Nathaniel's arms and he picked her up and spun around. He then hugged her for a long time. Then he held her as if he was presenting her.

"Claire, this is Sophie. Sophie, this is Claire."

Sophie eyes widened at my name and she quickly whispered into his ear something and he nodded, she then looked back up at me and smiled.

"Hello, Claire! It's great to finally meet you! I thought that Derrick was gonna keep you locked up in that room forever! What happened to your nose?" 

I looked at my nose and saw that it was still black and blue, but it was getting better

"I ran into a door." I shrugged

"Well, that's not what I heard." Sophie replied

"Well what did you hear?" I asked

"I heard that Marie hit you in the face with the door, and that she was afraid you would hate her, or that you would hurt her."

I was shocked

"Why would I hurt her?"

"She thought some of Derrick's attitude had rubbed off on you."

I couldn't help but smile at this, in fact I think I chuckled.

"See, Nathaniel! She can't be Derrick, she's too nice"

She beamed at me, and I did the same.

I soon realized the longer I stayed with Sophie, my age went down. After a few minutes I agreed to play dress-up with her. I haven't played that since I was 5! She seemed to get me in a sheet ( wrapped around me like a dress) with clip-on earrings, a tiara, and long, elegant gloves. I looked like an idiot. Nathaniel was dressed like me, but he had a crown and a boutonnière. We were having tea, Sophie was the hostess, but she wore the same thing was before (it was formal enough) she had a long ruffled blue-green dress, with white stockings, with Mary Jane shoes. To top it off, she had a cute blue ribbon in her hair.

I was so caught up in the experience that I didn't feel Derrick walk up behind me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and he breathed into my ear, causing me to shiver.

"You look cute in sheets, but the tiara has got to go."

I pouted as I realized exactly what I was wearing, and blushed.

He let me go and walked over to Sophie

"Soph, how many people are gonna be a part of your club?" 

She looked at him beaming

"As many as I can get!"

"And what if I needed to borrow someone in the group"

I knew he was talking about me.

"Well, you'd have to pay me."

Nathaniel laughed

"Well then Derrick, please don't take me! I don't want to be your whore!" He fell back laughing before Derrick could react.

He glared at Nathaniel and then looked at me, since I looked utterly ridiculous he couldn't help but smile. He then turned his attention to Sophie

"How much per hour?"

"Depends on the person. Old members cost $5, and new members are $10"

"How long is considered new?" I asked, now intrigued.

"3 weeks" Sophie replied

"Fine then, should I pay before, or after"

"After, that way, I won't have to worry about coming after you later"

She smiled evilly, it kinda spooked me.

"Fine, then I'll take Claire and pay you when I'm done" He smiled and offered me his hand. I took it and stood up, but before I could go anywhere, I **had **to get this getup off me. I handed Sophie the tiara, the gloves and the sheet. Then I took Derrick's hand, which hadn't moved from where I left it, and walked with him inside.

----------------------

_**Yayz! Another chappie done, I continue to amaze myself. The more reviews I get, the longer the chapters get….so please review for longer chapters, and shout out any ideas that you want.**_


	6. AN

Hello everyone, I'm just here thinking about this chapter, and I think I'm going to redo it…it was really late and I just got over excited, please forgive me! M But I should have it up by sometime next week, from now on I am going to spend about a week or so on each chapter, so once I start on a day, that day will be the day to look for the new chapter. If not then the next day.

Thank you for reading,

0 n0es


	7. AN 2

I'm sorry to say that, I won't be updating this story until December 8, 2007.

I have too much on my plate right now, and I think most of you have left because of my _**HORRIBLE **_ chapter (it's so horrible) I am ashamed T-T and if you are still reading this story I am sorry that I let you down. But I am coming up with different ideas…if you'd like to give me one please do. :) Well, until then.

Sincerely,

0 n0es


	8. Meeting

Thank you for reading I know that this is basically what I wrote before, but if you've read it already, skip to the excerpt of Anne Frank and that'll be easier for you. IWasKidnappedByAVampire 

Very soon after walking inside, Sophie and Nathaniel went out of sight. Derrick then quickened his pace. After a few minutes, we were running. Not human running, no never that, but gazelle running! (And he expects me to keep up!) He then abruptly stopped running, looked around, then set his gaze firmly on me. I couldn't breath, like he was telling me with his eyes that he didn't want me to breath. But after a while he noticed and looked away reluctantly.

"Claire?" he whispered

I was shocked

"Yes?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I've never felt this way before, at first I just wanted you for your blood…but now…"

He walked up to me and placed his hand on my cheek, which was now red.

"It seems that my heart is bigger than my stomach."

He smiled the warmest smile he could muster.

"What are you saying?" I was truly confused

"I'm saying I don't want you to be my dinner, I want you to be my friend"

My inner self just died, of course I was hoping for too much, I mean, come one! Someone like him, falling in love with some like me! I need to lay off the Cinderella.

"Oh, I feel the same way!"

The look in his eyes were beyond happy. I could feel my brain yelling at my heart for being stupid.

"Come on then, I want you to meet someone."

He dragged me up to his room again, opened the door, and could've literally laid on the floor and wished for death.

"Claire, this is Jacqueline. My fiancé."

The woman before me stood up. She was ever so beautiful. She had gorgeous blonde hair, deep blue ponds for eyes. She was short, but slender. She had the perfect hourglass figure. If she wasn't a vampire and Derrick wasn't standing next to me I woulda slugged her.

"You can call me Jacqie." She beamed

"Oh, that reminds me, Jacqie."

He walked over to her and put his arm around her waist and placed his lips gently on her lips. I almost died.

"It's been a while since I kissed you."

She blushed and playfully pushed him away. "Oh Derrick! Stop it!"

He beamed at her, obviously forgetting I was in the room, so I decided to slink away and let the lovebirds have their privacy.

_Why me? Why did I have to see the most gorgeous man in the universe, and have him already taken? _

_Oh, come on Claire! With your average looks, you look like a friggin' cow compared to her! Get over it, you knew this would happen. _

_I know, but I didn't know it would hurt this much._

I then ran into my room and shut the door.

Jumped on the bed, and quietly started to sob.

I needed to control myself, if I couldn't be with Derrick romantically, I am technically his 'friend'. Yeah, it's better than being his dinner.

I got enough control of myself to stop crying. I looked over at the side table and saw the Diary of Anne Frank. I picked it up and started reading.

**"It's a wonder I haven't abandoned all my ideals, they seem so absurd and impractical. Yet I cling to them because I still believe, in spite of everything, that people are truly good at heart.**

It's utterly impossible for me to build my life on a foundation of chaos, suffering and death. I see the world being slowly transformed into a wilderness, I hear the approaching thunder that, one day, will destroy us too, I feel the suffering of millions. And yet, when I look up at the sky, I somehow feel that everything will change for the better, that this cruelty too shall end, that peace and tranquility will return once more" - July 15, 1944

This excerpt made tears form in my eyes. If Anne Frank could get through all that she did, with much worse living conditions than I, why can't I?

Then I got a sudden burst of energy

I will not let this bring me down!

I knew I had to overcome it, just because he was getting married, doesn't mean that I was invited. All I had to do, was wait until the most opportune moment….to make my escape.

Which seemed impossible to find. Derrick watched me every chance he got, why can't the friggin' vampires trust humans anymore? I mean come on! I can't even make a good escape attempt!

I actually spent 3 days playing with Sophie, trying to find a way to escape…it's hard!

She finally got sick of me and said she didn't want to play with me anymore. So I got stuck in my room reading my book for the rest of the day.

After a while, I got bored and walked around a bit, I walked toward the painting I'd admired, but as soon as my foot went out, I pulled it back. It seems that the lovebirds were in the room. Derrick had Jacqie tightly wrapped in his arms. He was whispering sweet nothings into her ear that made her giggle every now and then.

I quickly turned around to walk away, but God wasn't very kind to me right now.

"Oh! 'Ello Claire!" Jacqie called to me.

I quickly placed a fake smile and turned around

"Sorry for barging in, I was just roaming. I'll leave now."

"No, stay. It would be more pleasant if you were here."

I was startled to hear Derrick speak, since I haven't heard his voice in two days (which apparently is too long).

"No, I really should get going."

I turned

"Wait, Claire can I talk to you?"

Jacqie wanted to talk to me?

"Sure, why not?"

Jacqie whispered something to Derrick and swiftly came toward me. We then started walking in silence. After a few minutes, Jacqie broke the silence.

"So, why are you here?"

I was a bit surprised by the sudden voice.

"I dunno, I thought something bad would happen to me. But it seems that Derrick has other plans."

"Yeah, that's Derrick for you, he's such a kind and wonderful man. That's why I agreed to marry him. I love him so."

I felt like I was going to barf.

"In fact, he had proposed a little while before he met you."

"Really?"

"Yes, the wedding is in 2 weeks"

2 weeks…

"Wow, that's a short engagement."

"Yeah, but the rest can wait forever, I just want to be his."

I looked over and saw that she had a nostalgic look in her eyes.

I sighed.

"…That's why I want you to be my Bridesmaid!"

"Huh?"

"You are so important to Derrick, I want to become close to someone who earns Derrick's respect."

She smiled, I returned the favor.

"But, we just met."

"Yeah, but I thought 'What other way to get to know someone better than by having them be a part of your wedding'! I mean, we'll spend most of our time together, picking out flowers, dresses, cake…"

I drowned her out the last few words and just nodded, although inside I was screaming

WHY ME?!

--------------------------

Sorry for the long wait, I hope this is better than my last one.


	9. Dresses

Sorry for being late- Too much shit :/ 

----------------------

IWasKidnappedByAVampire 

Why would she want me to be her maid of honor? Me?! Of all the people on this earth, she had to pick the runt!

"Wow, Jacqie. I really don't know what to say…" I really didn't

"Just say yes, and I'll be happy" she smiled so warmly that I wanted to slug her.

"Ok…I will be your….maid of honor" I was regretting it as soon as the words left my lips.

"Oh, thank you Claire! Thank you so much! Oh we have so much to do! We have to pick out the dresses, the reception…"

_Why me?!_

"…We will also be trying out my wedding dress…"

_Why me?!_

"…Oh! And of course you must give me away to Derrick."

That caught my attention

"What?"

"Yes, you see. My father passed away a few years ago, and my mother refuses to see me and Derrick become man and wife. Since Derrick trusts you so, I think that you should give me to the man I will spend the rest of my life with." She smiled, like she had no care in the world.

I was starting to think about whether she was setting me up for a state dinner.

Or she really wanted me to give her away.

I didn't understand at all

"I guess I could."

"Oh, thank you Claire! I owe you big time! We have to get started right away!"

She then tugged at my hand and pulled me into a room filled with pictures from magazines, websites, calendars, and catalogues. I was marveling at the wall and she was trying to talk to me, but I couldn't hear her. I looked at the walls and looking for something that would attract my attention, then I saw it.

"…So which one do you like?"

I pointed up "That one!"

She looked at my hand and followed the finger that was extended from my hand.

"Ah! Good choice!"

She rushed over to the wall to retrieve it. She got a chair, stepped on it, and yanked that picture down.

She brought it up to me so I could get a closer look. I held the paper in my hands and studied it.

It was a beautiful ivory dress. It had faint silver flower prints on the skirt of the dress.

It then tightened around the waist, to create a small figure. To tie it up was two wide translucent pieces of fabric.

After studying the dress, I looked down at the description.

You'll never be forgotten if you choose this pretty floral print dress. The Asian-inspired print adds an exotic touch to the mesh fabric and the ruched waist is slimming for all figures. An Ivory dress always makes the right statement. Select stores. Selection varies by store. Availability may be limited.

It seemed that she read the last part the same time I did, for she suddenly squeaked

"We have to get there quick!"

I was startled "How?!"

She quickly looked around the room and then gasped

"Quick! To Derrick's car!"

I nodded and raced down the stairs after her. Derrick must've heard her, because he beat us to it.

"You are not using my car."

"Aww come on babe! We need to get there fast, and you have the fastest car within a 5-mile radius!"

It seemed that they finished arguing in their thoughts, for I didn't hear another word from either of them for what seemed to be an hour.

"Fine!" Derrick growled "Be sure not to ruin it!"

Jacqie smiled at her victory, walked up to him and kissed him gently on the lips. He kissed her back, with more passion.

I had to turn away from this.

"Hey, Claire!"

I turned at the call of my name and saw a pair of keys rushing for my face. I quickly placed my hands in front and caught them, I then looked to see Derrick pointing at me.

"You're driving."

Jacqie was furious

"What!?"

"Hey, those are my rules, take it or leave it"

"But she drives so slow!!!"

_Swish!_ Aw, darn! She hurt my ego!

"Well, maybe he's scared something will happen when you drive."

_Swish! _ Her ego.

She quickly turned toward me like a lion on the prowl.

"And why would that matter to you?"

_Swish!_

"Well, If I'm going anywhere with you, I'm driving. I don't want to die so young."

_Swish!_

She then ran up to me and whispered so low that Derrick couldn't even wish to hear.

"Well, it won't matter, since you have nothing to come back to"

_Swish! Boom! Stab! Stomp!_ She had killed my ego.

I then backed down. She noticed and smirked.

"Fine she can drive. As long as I control everything else."

Derrick was confused on what just happened. He looked a little scared for my life, and also scared of what she would do in her mad state.

"Ok, be sure to not be out long"

Jacqie turned toward Derrick and smiled sweetly

"Ok, babe."

She then got into the car. I turned the key into the ignition

And then we were off! 

---------------------------------------

_**Yayz! Another chapter done! Reviews?**_


	10. Threats

_**Thanks to all my readers!!!**_

IWasKidnappedByAVampire

I was going 50 mph, which was 10 over the speed limit, and Jaqcie still barked at me to go faster. I was starting to think that 'Little Miss Perfect' was starting to show her flaws. I kept going 50, but she kept barking. It was like that for an hour. (my head!) When we got there, I got up and she came to my side and came real close to me.

"Don't pick out anything that will stand out mext to my dress, ok?"

I looked at her and she had a real smile on her face. I returned it, in fear that she would go all bi-polar on me again.

We walked inside and headed for the dresses section. We imediatley started looking around, I found a few good dresses, and one too many dresses which should've died with their time period. But as soon as my eyes caught it, I stood there, like a kid looking in a candy store, with awe written all over my face.

It was a short black n white dress. It was strappless with a sprial pattern all the way down. It all came together with a small black bow as the sash.

I brought it to Jaqcie, she looked at it for a moment and shook her head.

"I like this one better"

She pulled out a black dress, it was strappless. It had absoultley no other colors except for a gawdy, puke-green, big, puffy bow as the sash. I tried to keep my composure, evidentally she didn't see me puke a little in my mouth.

"Well Claire, What do you think?"

"I thought you didn't want me to stand out as much as you."

She took it as an insult "I beg you pardon?"

I couldn't resist "I'm sorry there love, but to tell you the truth, that dress is as gawdy as Derrick wearin' a big pink dress and screamin' out 'Get God out of California!'"

As soon as the words were out, I regreted them.

She looked s though she was trying to stop herself from crying.

"Oh Jaqcie, I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself, please forgive me!"

She started laughing. Like a maniac.

She looked at me with crazed eyes.

"Well, sorry there love. But you're going to wear it."

I was shocked "The hell I am!"

I started to walk away but she pulled me back and so close that no one with 3 in could hope to hear.

"I wouldn't want Derrick to be sad when we get home. To find out that the girl he found on the streets attcked me, his fiance, and expected me to back down. And I especially wouldn't want to show him where her body lay rotting in the gutter!" She snarled.

I was silent.

"Good, now let's buy the dress, and also learn to keep our mouths shut."

She patted my head and walked to the checkout counter.

I was frozen in place, what could I do?

If I ran, I would most likely be caught and left to die in the gutter.

If I stayed, I would most likely be caught and left to die in the gutter.

It seemed as if there was no alternative. But then, it hit me.

I picked up my phone and clicked 'Derrick'

I had 3.4 seconds to come up with an alibi.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Derrick? It's Claire."

"What's up?"

"Well, Jaqcie just found a dress, and she said she needed your opinion before she bought it."

"Ugh, now?"

"She also needed you to look at the maid of honor's dress."

"…I'll be there in 5 minutes."

He hung up.

Wow, that didn't take as much time as I thought. Now I needed to distract Jqcie for a few minutes before Derrick came. I walked up behind her, she seemed too involved with her dress that she didn't notice me. I grabbed the dress I picked out and hurried to the other checkout. I begged the woman to hurry. I paid with my dad's credit card. Hopefully he would overlook it.

But when I turned around, Jqcie was right behind me.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right, let me see"

"No, it's just some jewlery for the dress."

"Well, then I need to see it, you have such horrible taste that I have to watch out for whatever you buy"

She went for the bag. I pulled it out of her way.

I could tell she was getting angry.

"Give me the bag"

"No, it's none of your business!"

"Give me the bag, you little bitch!"

I could never explain how relieved I was. Like a giant weight was lifted from my shoulders. As soon as Jaqcie turned around to see Derrick, she was terrified. Derrick was at first shocked, but then angry.

I REALLY didn't want to be Jaqcie at that moment.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger:D Reviews?**__****__****_


	11. Bye Bye Bye

_**Sorry it took so long.**_

IWasKidnappedByAVampire

Jacqie quickly spun around to find a really mad Derrick.

"Derrick! Honey, I didn't know you were here…"

"Claire called me, she wanted me to see the Maid of Honor's dress…I guess she wanted me to see something else….something really important."

Jacqie regained her composure. "What do you mean?"

"She wanted me to see your dark side…For I thought you were a perfect angel…"

I could see fear in Jacqie's eyes.

"W-what do you plan to do about that?"

Derrick smirked, " I want you out within 24 hours"

Jacqie's eyes went wide. "What?!"

"If you can be a little witch while I am absent, then who knows how you'll act once we're married. I'm not willing to take the risk for such…replaceable beauty."

Jacqie looked as if she would cry. But her face then went all serious.

"It's not over…I will win you back. No matter what it takes!"

She then stormed off.

Derrick then walked up to me, with the warmest of smiles on his face.

"Thank you, Claire. If you hadn't called me, I would've married her without knowing everything about her. I owe you."

He then pulled me close to his body and his face got closer and closer to mine……and he kissed my cheek.

" I am forever in your debt."

I simply smiled, I shouldn't have hoped.

We then walked outside to his car, he opened the door for me and shut it after I was in. He then went to his side and put the keys in the ignition. It was a tense silence for most of the ride home. Until…

"I'm sorry you had to find out about her that way." I blurted out.

He smirked. "Not to worry, I'm still glad I learned. No matter how you taught me"

"Well, I don't know if I'll be able to teach you everything."

He pulled up to the driveway., and turned to face me. "Oh please teacher, I promise I'll be a good boy."

I laughed at this. He smiled.

"You know, you're cute when you smile."

This caught me off guard.

"R-really? I highly doubt it" I was blushing madly, I fumbled with the door handle. It then opened up and someone pulled me up into his arms.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself, especially when it is about something that is absolutely true."

I couldn't stop blushing.

He smirked "You look even cuter when you blush."

He held my chin in his hand so that I couldn't look away. He looked at me, as if he was looking for something that he didn't know. He then leaned closer to my face and lightly placed his lips on my own.

I held my breath….apparently too long. I fainted.

"Claire? Claire!"

"Oi…."

"Are you alright?"

"….Drink up me hearties yo-ho!"

He laughed, it was more like a roar of laughter, but laughter none the less.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" I was poorly defensive.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like some rum?"

"Yes please."

We both laughed mow. As the laughter died, he picked me up and brought me inside. Although it was like 5 o'clock in the afternoon, he could tell I was tired. So he brought me into my room and laid me on the bed. He hovered over me for a while, then when he decided to leave. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I just remembered…you kidnapped me."

"And?…"

"I haven't really tried to escape, so technically, I'm not a hostage."

"… You are so weird."

"Yeah, but you still like me"

"No, I don't like you"

"…"

"I love you."

I smiled at this. "I love you too"

He then bent over and kissed my forehead.

I fell asleep as he held me in his arms.


	12. If is not an Option

_**IWasKidnappedByAVampire**_

I woke up a few hours later. It was still dark outside, but I quickly got up and looked around to see Derrick was gone. I was a little disappointed, hoping he would stay with me the entire night, but I guess it was too much to ask for. I headed for the door when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me.

"Hello, love."

"…." I was too busy trying not to blush.

He chuckled and turned me around.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"…I…really…..I dunno?"

"I thought so."

He then picked me up and carried me to the bed. He laid me down and then pulled me against him, blocking any way of escape. But I didn't care, I was truly happy, even if I were to die at this moment I would die happy. But he had to ruin the moment.

"Jacqie called."

I stopped breathing.

"It seems she has brought her father into this."

"And I'm guessing her father is some big mafia vampire right?"

"Right."

"And if his daughter is hurt he's gonna have to break a few legs right?"

He chuckled "Something like that."

"What? I may not know the streets, but I know what happens!"

"Vampire don't break people's legs, it's too easy."

"Well then, what do vampires do in this situation?"

"Well…there's the duel…but she can't fight me. I personally think…"

"What?"

He sighed "I think she'll try to kill you."

I was shocked, not for the fact that I would be killed but the fact that someone would go that far, just to see someone suffer.

"…"

"Claire?"

"How much time do we have?"

"Not much…"

"What's the plan?"

He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"To let you go home."

"What?"

"Claire, I want you to go home."

"But I don't want to! Derrick, you can't do this!"

"Claire, I can and will do anything that will keep you safe. Even if that means that we cannot be together-"

He looked down in frustration.

"Claire, I am taking you home in a few hours, you will be ready."

"And if-"

He silenced me with a kiss. But this kiss was different, it was deep and long, like a goodbye kiss. I didn't like it. Let go, gasping.

"There is no if."

----------------------------------------_**Sorry, this one is really short. But I have to leave it here to get more readers **__**xD**__** Reviews?**_


	13. Smaller

_**Sorry for the long wait **__**--**_

**IWasKidnappedByAVampire**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He wanted me to leave.

I know it was for my benefit, but it still hurt.

I stood in my room, packing up whatever I had (which was very little)

Then I just decided to forget about the damn clothes and go downstairs to say goodbye.

I rushed down the stairs and almost bumped into Derrick.

He held me in a 2 foot distance.

"Happy to leave?"

"That's a stupid question" I frowned.

"I know…but it's-"

"-For my benefit"

He smiled warmly. "Please do this, for me."

"I would do anything for you."

His smile then dropped and he pulled me into his arms and I suddenly felt what he felt.

Depression…

Hate…

Forbidden love…

I walked outside and saw Nathaniel and Sophie waiting for me. Nathaniel didn't look too happy.

"Why do we have to go? I wanna kill that little bitch!"

Sophie glared up at Nathaniel "She is not a female dog, do not compare such an innocent creature to that damnable beast ."

"Look, I just want you to take Claire some place where not even I will be able to find her."

Nathaniel's and Sophie's faces drooped.

"How are we to find such a place?" questioned Sophie.

"That's for you to know and me to never figure out."

Nathaniel nodded and turned toward me. "Ready?"

"Yeah"

I looked at Derrick and it seemed he was going to cry. I felt my eyes welling up, Derrick was simultaneously at my side.

"Do not shed any tears Claire. I don't want to be the cause of your depression."

"I-I'll t-try." I sniffed

He held me close one last time and kissed my forehead, sending me to Nathaniel's arms.

"We'll expect a call tonight?" Sophie asked.

"Don't you always?"

Sophie then went to the passenger's seat of the car and Nathaniel turned the car over and pulled out.

As Nathaniel drove away. Derrick got smaller

And smaller,

And smaller,

Until he was gone.

_**Again I am really sorry about the long wait! And for those who read Forbidden Friendship, expect it either today or tomorrow. Thank you. **__**Reviews?**_


	14. Tension

_**Sorry for the long wait**_

**IWasKidnappedByAVampire**

Depression….hurts.

I was stuck inside all day, the only way the I could even glimpse at the sun, was when either Sophie

Or Nathaniel finally decided to go and check on the world.

Sophie was surprisingly less cheerful than usual. I wouldn't really like to get her mad for now. Nathaniel was just as bad. Although he tried his hardest, it just….didn't work.

For the first time, ever since I met Derrick, I actually felt like I was a hostage. What I should have felt like a long time ago, but I actually got along with everyone (well…except one).

But what if Jacqie wanted something that would ruin the relationship between me and Derrick? What if she just wanted me dead, and to have Derrick all to herself.

I would never let that happen! But then again, Derrick would do anything to save me… No! I had to get the bad thoughts out of my head! I had to keep calm. Jacqie was just coming over to get the things she wants. It won't be Derrick. It can't! But…then again…it's Jacqie…

I cried into the pillow until Nathaneil returned.

"What happened to Claire?" he barked at Sophie.

"How in the world should I know? I don't read minds, that's Derrick's job!" Sophie snarled back.

"Well, why don't you ask her?" He yelled.

" I wouldn't have been able to understand!" Sophie screamed, now standing on the bed, face to face with Nathaniel.

"Please stop! I'm fine!" I begged them.

They both glared at me.

"You're not making it any easier for anyone so just please! Shut up and sit down!" I yelled.

They were shocked (for some reason) and instantly shut up. I went back to burying my head into the pillow for another 2 hours. Nathaniel then suggested something utterly barbaric.

"Let's go check on them!"

"You're out of your fucking mind." Sophie grumbled.

"Well, let's see you come up with something, Confucius!" (Google it)

"Let's just stay until Derrick calls." Sophie replied in a daze.

"Which will be when?" Nathaniel questioned

"Whenever he damn well pleases!" Sophie snapped

Nathaniel growled and sat down on the couch with an audible 'Woosh!'

I sighed and wondered how long I had to listen to these two bicker like an old, married couple.

But I was quickly brought out that thought and looked out the window to see someone slam a car door.

Suddenly the front door was broken down.

"We've come for Claire."

_**Dun **__**Dun**____**DUN**____** Cliffy! Reviews?**_


	15. NO!

_**Sorry that I haven't been around, it's the school's fault! D **_

"We've come for Claire"

My heart sank into my boots when I saw whose form it was.

It was Derrick.

He had Jacqie draped over his arm.

I felt like dieing, although, that just might happen.

"Claire, I need you to come with me"

Jacqie nudged him. "…and Jacqie."

Jacqie smirked.

Sophie looked as if she was going to attack Jacqie, but of course Nathaniel held her back.

"What do you need with me?" I asked with a voice so low, even I couldn't hear myself.

"I need you to be my maid of honor again, Claire" Jacqie fluttered her eyelashes.

"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing

"Did I stutter? Derrick changed his mind, isn't it wonderful!?"

Now I really wished that Nathaniel let Sophie attack.

"Yes, I will go and prepare the reception…darling" Derrick stated.

As he was about to go outside, Jacqie stopped him. He looked at her with nothing but hatred as she puckered her lips, waiting for a kiss, which she had to pull him down to receive.

My skin crawled as her snake-like tongue danced around in my lover's mouth.

She finally released him after 5 minutes and he walked away with his head down low, like he was ashamed of what he had done.

"When's the wedding?" Nathaniel asked, out of the blue.

"Tomorrow." Jacqie replied

"So early?" Sophie questioned

"Well yeah, Derrick and I just cannot wait to…become one" She focused the ending at me.

I wanted to slug her…but that would only make me feel worse.

"Well, come on MOH! (maid of honor) We've got a lot of shopping to do." Jacqie screamed as she stomped out the door.

I walked with a heavy heart to the car, waiting to collapse into tears.

After a few hours of shopping, we headed back. Jacqie turned off the ignition and turned to me.

"I don't want you ANYWHERE near Derrick, or you will suffer something far worse than death. Do I make myself clear?" she threatened me.

"Whatever you want…you're the bride." I said through gritted teeth.

She smiled "Glad to see you're finally getting it."

She hopped out of the car and ran straight into the house. I slowly got up and opened the car door, then slammed it and crawled up the stairs and into my room.

As soon as I saw the bed, I collapsed on it, crying as if there were no end to this torturous world.

Then, I felt a slight breeze. I looked up and noticed that my window was open. I got up and closed it, as soon as the glass made contact with the windowsill, I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I already knew who it was, and I never wanted to let go.

"Derrick…" I whispered.

"Shh… don't speak, just kiss me." Derrick whispered, turning me around to face him.

I obeyed as soon as the words left his mouth.

I felt as if I would levitate off the ground. His stone cold lips were pushed up against mine, but I didn't like how it felt. It felt rushed, like a goodbye kiss. I didn't want to feel this, I wanted to feel the normal, loving kiss I received from Derrick. But that would never happen again.

"I must go" Derrick quickly whispered, and turned to leave.

"No!" I silently yelled

"I don't want to leave Claire, but I must. Oh when was a man ever placed in so delicate a situation?" Derrick asked, looking up.

"Please…don't go." I begged him

"…I must…" Derrick stated, as if this was final.

"No!"

"Yes…"

"No!"

He kissed my lips. "I love you" and he left

"NO!!!!!"

_**Phew! Done with this chapter! Reviews?**_


	16. The Plan

_**Sorry that it's been a **__**while -**__**-'**_

_**IWasKidnappedByAVampire**_

Derrick was gone. I couldn't believe it. He was actually going to listen to that wretch Jacqie!

I wanted to die. I wanted to just die and let Jacqie have what she wanted. But I couldn't, I was too involved now. I had to get Derrick away from her. But how?

Just then, someone knocked at my door.

"C-come in!" It startled me.

"Claire?" It was Sophie.

"Oh, hey Sophie. What's up?"

"I want you to know that Derrick is only lying to you."

"I know."

"Oh..sorry"

"No, it's ok. I'm glad that you care enough to tell me " I smiled faintly.

"You're welcome. But since you know…what're we gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

Sophie rolled her eyes.

She walked to the door and called for Nathaniel.

Nathaniel came in with a huge grin and shut the door.

"Alright, we've got a wedding to stop."

_**Sorry this has to be short, but I plan to do the ending and then the epilogue this week. (**__**but**__** I'll do the ending tomorrow) so for now, I'm going shopping for a sexy new bedroom (: Peace out!**_


	17. Wanna Bet?

_**Hola**__** Everyone! (:**_

_**IWasKidnappedByAVampire**_

It was the next morning. And Project 'Kill Bitch' was in effect.

I walked down the hallway to Jacqie's room and knocked.

"Come in!"

I walked inside.

She turned toward me. "OH, sorry, I thought you were someone important. But anyway, while you're here. Be a good slut and hand me my dress."

I walked over to where her dress was hung and I gasped. It was the exact same dress that I had picked out! Only it was pure white. I felt my throat close up.

"Yes, it's very beautiful isn't it? You had good taste." She smirked yanking the dress from the hanger.

"Although you are much too slow. No wonder Derrick loves me instead of you."

I wanted to strangle her, but I had to hold it in for the reception.

"Oh, before I forget, here's your dress. I absolutely hate that you're wearing it, but mine is still better."

She threw a dress in my face and when I pulled it away, it was a gorgeous white, floor-length dress. It was strapless and had black designs on the chest, while little black flower designs went down the torso.

I quickly rushed to the other room and put it on. It hugged me so that it showed off my curves, not in a slutty way. I then came out and Jacqie was already getting her hair pinned up and her makeup done.

A woman then came to me. "It's your turn." I followed her to a chair and sat down. She curled my hair and pulled it back so it looked like I had a bun of curls in my hair (but still cute). She then put a shiny lip gloss on my lips.

"Done."

I looked up at her, confused.

"We can't have you looking more dolled up than the bride, can we?"

"No."

"Good. It's about time you learned your place."

I was mad. I wanted to slap the lady, but I had to hold it in.

When I finally got out of the room. I found Sophie and Nathaniel.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ready."

We all went to take our positions and wait for our shining moment.

Derrick was standing at the altar, and I so wished it was me who would walk up to him and become his wife forever. But, I had to do something else first.

When the song that Jacqie was walking down the aisle to came on. I quickly went to action. I took her by the arm and walked her as fast as I could down that aisle. People were gasping and murmuring.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jacqie hastily whispered to me.

"I'm walking you down the fuckin' aisle, got a problem with it?"

She was silent. We finally made it up to Derrick, but when Jacqie reached for him, he slapped her hand away and took mine. We were both shocked. Derrick pulled me up with him and smiled at me.

"Did you really think that I would buy you this dress, and expect you not to marry me?"

I smiled through my tears.

"What the HELL is going on?" Jacqie demanded.

"It seems that the plans have changed…for the better." Derrick coldly stated.

Jacqie just smirked "Daddy?"

Nothing

"DADDY?"

Still nothing

"DADDY!?"

"It seems that your father was called away on business." Nathaniel smirked.

Jacqie gasped and turned to me. "Derrick is MINE! You'll never have him!"

"On the contrary, I will have him. And the next time you think about wearing mascara, try not to cry."

I did a little movement that indicated a tear rolling from my eye. She turned away and headed for the door. "I will be back. And Derrick WILL BE MINE!"

She then left.

"Thank you come again." Sophie said bowing to the door.

Everyone laughed at this.

Derrick turned to me "Are you ready?"

I smiled and took his hand.

"Always have been."

_**Ok! That's the ending! But I will have an epilogue sometime this week so, please stay tuned! **__**Reviews?**___


	18. Important AN

Ok, this is just a thank you to all my readers for be supportive of this story, and for you helpful criticism. Now, a lot of you have been asking me to do a sequel to this story, there is a major possibility of that happening. Since I most likely will do a sequel, I will not be writing an epilogue for this story. I suggest that if you would be interested, you put me in your author alert section. It will probably have a title and the first chapter soon, so please stick around if you enjoyed this as much as I hope you did.

Lots of Love,

0 n0es


End file.
